Here Lies The Truth May It Rest In Peace
by Dizziness
Summary: James and Lily have been with eachother through their years through Hogwarts. However, what will happen when Lily finally starts having feelings towards James - but he's the one who's trying to play 'hard-to-get' now? Should they just give up?
1. A Naturally Strange Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. They are J.K. Rowling's creations.

Chapter One-

"Not again..."

I stood there, watching the scene before me.

We, the Gryffindors, were having potions with the Slytherins. James Potter, the messy-haired prankster, had his wand to Severus Snape's throat! Severus had been annoying James - so, of course, James had did what he always did. Counter the 'attack'. I definately wasn't proud of that...

---

You see, I'm Lily Evans. I'm a seventh year Griffindor. I had known James _and_ his troublesome friends ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts. Sirius and James had some trouble getting along at first - but they ended up friends. James had met Remus Lupin, the most studious of the four. They hit it off from the start! Then, he met Sirius Black, the total girl magnet. Oh merlin... It's crazy! And to complete the four, James met Peter Pettigrew just after working out his problems with Sirius.

After they had all started that friendship, which to this day still holds so strong, I came in to their story.

I had been sitting in my compartment, talking to my own new friends. That's when it all happened. It went so quickly... I'm supprised that I still remember it so well. The Hogwarts Express shook as we went over a big bump of some sort. My first impression of James Potter was a strange one.

James had somehow fallen into my lap, his legs sprawled out as if he hadn't expected to be thrown onto me. Sirius snickered while Remus and Peter gasped. My friends fell silent, taking in the picture of this hazel eyed boy's head on my lap. He seemed to turn scarlet. So did I. Although, after all these years, I don't think we had been blushing for the same reason. I had been nervous - and I had thought that he had been too. But, as I've learned, Potter didn't blush about something as simple as that.

I remember our voices, talking quietly in small voices. His seemed far more prouder than my own.

"Are you alright?" I had asked.

James Potter had only stared up at me for a moment, seeming to be lost off in some other world. Then, he had bolted up right, getting off of me. "Oh, sorry, miss..."

We exchanged smiles.

---

So that was my first impression. It was odd, yes, but I can't lie. I did sort of have other thoughts on my mind other than, 'Oh god! A guy's on my lap!'

Anyway, years had passed. James and I had grown up together - as some might have put it. I watched him be embarrassed, even though he had tried to hide it - and he had watched me all the same. I think I might have gone a little rough on him at times though. I mean, until our sixth year, I had screamed at him every time he gave the smallest prank. And that same year, he seemed to have started to realize that he shouldn't go around pranking - _everyone_... Yeah, it didn't completely stop. He still pranked a lot of Slytherins... However, he didn't prank as much as he used to.

Then, another year passed. James and I returned for our final year - _this_ year. It has still only begun. But, I'll catch you up. I was made Head Girl - and James Potter, yes, the 'troublesome, horrible, prankster', was made Head Boy. I know, I know. It's strange. I can't believe Dumbledore. What exactly was he thinking?! Oh well... I have to admit, James isn't too bad. I guess he's not too bad when he's not trying to show off...

Well, back to the story!

---

Severus grunted, trying to reach his wand, but Sirius was ahead of him. He had snatched it out of his robe's pocket.

Remus sat quietly near his cauldron, reading a book, trying to block out all the comotion. Peter, on the other hand, watched in excitement.

James grinned, probably happy to have the attention. However, there _is_ such a thing as being _too_ proud.

I was glaring at James, hating him - but somehow, another emotion was crawling up my throat... I dunno what it was. All I know is that it was strange.

James glanced at me, keeping his wand to Severus's throat while he made his other hand manage to leap to his head. Honestly, I don't understand how making his hair any more messy could help.

I said in a grim voice, one that I hadn't been planning on, "Stop it, Potter. Head Boys do _not_ harm the students. They help them."

James replied in the new voice, the one that seemed deeper than the older one that I had been used to, "Ah, Evans. Come on. Even Heads have to have fun. What would you say to you and me having some fun by going to Hogsmeade together?"

Grrrr... James would _never_ understand me, would he? "No, Potter. I don't date gits, pranksters, or anything of that deranged nature. Of course, you are every bit of the things I hate, so what would make you think I would ever agree to dating someone like _you_?"

The raven-haired boy turned his gaze to me, almost forgetting about how Severus was at the tip of his wand. "Evans, you know that you love me." He grinned.

I fumed in fury. I did not like him the least bit! He wasn't the boy I had met on the train in our first year anymore... He was a monster! A self-obsessed jerk! "I do _not_!" I retorted. "Let Snape be and go away!" I wished more than anything that the professor would walk back in. He had left to go collect some ingredients... Look at what could happen in a matter of minutes!

Potter wighed, lowering his wand, still ignoring Severus. "Ah, alright, Evans. What? Do you have feeling for Snivvelous now?"

I glared at him in hatred, "You do realize that you insulted yourself right there, right?"

Severus was making his hand get closer to James's wand. I noticed. His eyes looking at it eagerly. Sirius and Peter were watching me now, and Remus of course was still reading... I kept my gaze away from Severus.

James frowned, "Yes, Evans. I'm sure that I did. Of course, that is only a true statement if you truly did not notice that it was sarcasm..."

I grumbled, sick of him. I charged at him, his eyes widening in supprise behind his glasses.

"Oof!" I had hit him, James had caught me though. Crud... I slapped at his hands that were now holding me still. "Let - me - go!"

"I will if you'll go out with me..." Was James's 'intelligent' reply.

Sirius chuckled, Peter giggled madly, and Remus looked up, though, he too didn't notice what Severus was doing. And, as you might have guessed, James had dropped his wand when he had grabbed for me. Nice trade, eh? Your wand for the girl who would happily behead you?

Severus dove for his wand, but James beat him to it. Of course, I was dragged down too...

James snatched his wand, sending Severus's robes on fire as he glared at him, "You aren't taking _my_ wand..."

I groaned, folding my arms as I still sat on the cold floor. James squatted, having placed me down just in time to retreive his wand. Severus spun around in circles, crying out in pain - or maybe just fear. The other marauders laughed, tears even starting to form in their eyes for doing this so hardly.

James gave me a flicker of a grin as he looked at my face, but realizing the reality, a frown replaced it. I could tell that this had gone 'all wrong' for James. He lifted me up, and strangely enough, I accepted the help.

However, the moment after, I was once again in his embrace. I shoved at him. "Quit! Let me go!"

The professor walked in, seeing me and James, he must have received the wrong impression... "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter! The dungeon is no place for such a thing! There will be no romance on here or in any other classroom!"

I went pale. Ewww... Romance with **James**? What the hell was that professor thinking?!

James chuckled, "My apologies, professor." He released me, and I was relieved to return to my seat.


	2. James, I hate you!

The day wore on... I wanted to escape everything. Lots of students were beginning to think that maybe James and I _were_ going to somehow go into a serious relationship.

Little did I know, that I'd be _wishing_ that things were that way.

---

It must have been just after lunch the next day. It was Saturday... Tomarrow, everyone was going to Hogsmeade. I was reading, however, I managed to look up when the marauders made their way onto the grounds. The four of them could have looked like a mob. They were strong enough. I mean, as childish - boyish as they acted, they weren't just little boys anymore. Sirius, Remus, and James really _were_ quite muscular. However, Remus looked a bit pale and tired - and Peter looked like he had a lot more growing to do.

I dunno how James always seemed to figure out that I was around. Did I really stick out that much? I was surrounded by the other giggling girls. They were dangling their feet over the side of the lake, watching as the giant squid floated in the distance.

James Potter, at the sight of me, returned his hand to his hair - as usual... Sirius Black rolled his eyes, pushing James towards me.

I sighed, putting away my book. I stood up, looking at James in such a... stubborn way. I know, I did just admit to it. I can be... er... quite stubborn. I let James say something first. I tried to keep my distance from him though. I didn't need anyone to get any more ideas...

"Look, Evans. What's with you? I mean, why can't you come out and be happy about people and their rumors? No one said they had to be true... - "

I cut him off, "_My_ problem? What's with _me_?!" My voice was getting louder, I watched as James shifted his weight to his other foot. "I CAN'T BE HAPPY ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!"

James smirked, "Well, if you want it to be true, you can come with me tomarrow, to Hogsmeade..."

I growled, "I DON'T WANT TO DATE A TOE RAG LIKE YOU! I'VE SAID IT MANY TIMES BEFORE, POTTER! HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO YOU NEED TO HEAR IT?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I - HATE - YOU! I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE YOU AS A _FRIEND_, LET ALONE A BOYFRIEND!"

James's smirk started to fade. "I know that you don't hate me, Lils. You know it too. And, being a boyfriend is different than being a friend..." He pointed out.

My face went red, "WELL, IN YOUR WORLD, A BOYFRIEND MIGHT BE A GUY WHO SNOGS SOME GIRL TO DEATH, BUT IN _THIS_ WORLD, A BOYFRIEND IS MORE THAN THAT! AND DON'T CALL ME LILS!!!"

James's mouth twitched, as if he were restraining himself from laughing - which made me even more angry... "Come now, Evans. I know how to be a boyfriend. Do you know how to be a girlfriend?"

My voice hurt my own throat from it's strength and loudness... "I KNOW HOW TO BE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU GIT! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, PUT PETTIGREW IN A WIG!"

James stared at me, no longer being able to hold it in, he burst into laughter.

My emerald eyes continued to glare...

When James could finally speak, he grinned, "Ah, it wouldn't be the same."

I groaned. Maybe _he_ wasn't the one who could understand sarcasm... "Shut-up, Potter. Go stalk one of Black's perverted fan girls..."

Sirius laughed - but the girls hiding in the bushes behind him muttered a few insults towards me...

James shrugged, "Is that what you want, _Tiger Lily_?"

Oh, merlin! I hated that nickname! I did _not_ act like some crazy tiger! I was just stating facts about James! "YES! GO AWAY!"

James frowned, obviously not getting the reply that he had hoped for. "Alright, Evans..."


	3. Obnoxious Anna and the Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hogwarts, the marauders, Lily, ect. (

**Bininny: **I think that you can count on a prequel! I used to just RolePlay as James Potter or Lily Evans with friends - but now I think I should take up writing. It's really fun so far. I can make the characters funny, cruel, or anything!

**A.Simeone:** Yay! Go favorites! . You rock!

**GlitterGreen:** Thanks! I took a look at your stories. They're really good too!

**Tondo-the-half-elf:** Of course we'll see more of the fan girls! . Who would Sirius be without his stalkers?!

---

It only took a few hours. A few hours for Lily to find James again. He had been in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily didn't know what to say though, so she muttered, 'I hate you,' and walked up to her dormitory.

---

The marauders, on the other hand, had a plan. They were planning it right now.

"C'mon, Prongs! If Evans wants you to stalk one of those fan girls, why not? I mean, really!" Sirius grinned, thinking this plan was great. "She could be jealous, you know."

"Padfoot," James began, "In case you haven't noticed, Lily _wants_ me to go away so that I'll be _out_ of her life. When you want some one to disappear, why would you miss them? Why be jealous? That wouldn't make sense!"

"Do _any_ girls make sense?" Questioned Peter.

Remus sighed. His friends were impossible. Very impossible... "Erm, I think Sirius has a point, James. Peter too. Girls just like to pretend that you can't get them..."

Sirius snickered, "Oh really, O Mighty Girl Knowledge? What? Did you learn all that crap from a _book_?! Look. Girls are strange things - er - people-thingys. Yeah. If Prongs takes some other girl out, who would make Evans feel that she's better _than_ Evans, than she'll go running over to Prongs begging for a date. What could go wrong?"

Remus frowned, "I'm not so sure about that now, actually. Maybe Lily won't care... After six years - going on seven, I would think that Lily would have come out and said if she had any feelings for Prongs... Sorry, mate." He looked over at James.

James groaned, "Gee, thanks, Moony, you git..."

Peter piped in, "Well, if she hates you now, what's the problem if she hates you for seeing another girl? After all, she DOES hate you, or so she claims."

James moaned, "Shut-up, all of you! Just sod off. Evans is already mad, alright? If she gets mad at me ANY more than she already is, I think the world could come to it's end with all that anger that she lets out. It's either do it NOW or NEVER. I'll go with whatever the majority says. All for Go, raise your left hand, all for No Go, raise your right hand."

Peter thought for a moment, than raised his right hand. Sirius lifted his left hand - and then Remus didn't raise his hand.

"So, it's up to you, Moony. Should I or should I not?"

Remus frowned. "Well..." He thought carefully. He didn't want to ruin any relationships... But, it could be James's only chance... "Go ahead."

James nodded, as if he had just approved of a new law. "Alright, then. Let's start."

---

While Lily had fallen asleep on her four-poster bed, the marauders were searching for a girl who could possibly make Lily jealous!

"Taylor Clearwater?" Asked Sirius, watching a fan club girl.

"No, she drags that damn toad everywhere. It's sick." Replied James.

Sirius chuckled. Remus asked, "Stephanie Hollander?"

"Nah..." Replied James.

Then, Anna Cline passed by. She was a beautiful girl - but obnoxious... Many guys had fallen head over heels for her - but James didn't pay much attention until Peter asked, "Anna?"

"Anna-who?"

"Anna Cline... What about her? She's pretty."

James looked over at Anna, wishing he were watching Lily instead, but replied, "I guess..."

So than it was decided. However, Anna was part of Sirius's fan club. That may have not been a good sign... Sirius walked over, and she instantly started flirting. James just noticed that girls who were that sort of obsessive appeared to be mentally challenged... Even if all the other guys wanted to drool.

James trudged over, Anna blushing like mad as she was surrounded by two of the most popular guys. (Remus and Peter were off in the distance, not wanting to be around that crazy girl...)

"So," Sirius began, "Anna, this is James Potter, my best mate. James, this is Anna Cline."

Anna waved and battered her eyelashes which was about to make James want to run away and scream in annoyance... "Hello, cutie."

James blinked. _Cutie? _Anna really was scary - but she was a pretty girl. And maybe LIly would be jealous - hopefully soon... He wanted to get away from Anna as soon as he could.

Sirius grinned, making some other fan girls sigh in a strange way, as if wishing they could _own_ Sirius Black. "So, Anna. We're here because James needed to ask you something, right, Prongs?"

James shook his head up and down, although the look on Anna's face was really bothering him. Her smile wasn't like Lily's. It didn't make him happy. It didn't make his stamach feel like it was flipping around. It didn't make him feel light-headed either... It was just there. "Right, Padfoot."

Anna smiled in an anxious way, as if wanting James to say whatever she was thinking. "So are you going to ask me outr or not?" She asked stubbornly.

James blinked, "Anna, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked, not at all containing the happiness of when he always asked Lily...

"Well, I suppose if you want me to go _that_ bad..."

James groaned, "YES or NO?"

"Yes!"

James sighed, "See you there, then..."

"Bye, Jamesy!" Anna called after him.

James stopped dead in his tracks. _Jamesy_?! Sirius chuckled, pushing his friend along so he wouldn't die of shock.

---

Lily awoke to find that dinner would start in ten minutes. She quickly brushed out her hair, then trotted out of the coomon room and down to the Great Hall. However, when she reached the Gryffindor table, she could only stare in awe, not wanting to eat anymore. James and... ANNA were making out! Right in front of the professors?! Right in front of EVERYONE?!

James had to force a smile, truly not enjoying this... Anna, however, didn't notice how he was feeling.

Lily folded her arms, giving James and Anna a death glare.

Throughout the rest of the night, Lily didn't even look at James and Anna. Anna paid no attention to Lily - but instead clinged to James. James, on the other hand, just scowled at Sirius whenever Lily wasn't around and said, "She's not jealous!" Anna didn't understand, nor did she ask for an explanation. She didn't care. Sirius had only shrugged, "Give her time, Prongs. How can you miss someone that you think you hate when it's only been a day?"


End file.
